Lamour Vrai
by Hwang Haerin
Summary: Mereka memiliki kulit yang dingin. Paras mereka lebih indah dibanding makhluk yang lain. Kulit mereka tampak lebih pucat dari manusia. Mereka dapat berpindah dengan cepat. Keberadaan mereka seolah tidak terasakan oleh manusia biasa/"Aku Ong Seongwoo"/"Aku tidak tau hyung suka hal - hal mitos seperti itu"/"Karena dia berbahaya"/ Yaoi ! Produce 101 ! Ong(seme)xNiel(uke) ! DLDR !


Dia termangu sendirian dilantai dua sebuah bangunan tempatnya berada. Suara jeritan gadis - gadis muda dibawah sana sama sekali tak menarik perhatiannya. Detuman musik yang begitu bergemuruh terasa memekakan indra pendengarannya yang begitu sensitif. Dia menghirup nafas dalam - dalam, menangkap aroma manis yang begitu memabukkan diantara bau alkohol dan juga asap rokok yang bercampur. Sangat manis, namun entah kenapa dia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan bau manis ini. Dia menghela nafas kemudian. Semangat yang biasa ia dapatkan telah menguap entah kemana.

Matanya menerawang jauh, menatap kerumunan manusia yang tengah asik menari ditengah - tengah lantai dansa. Mereka terlihat sangat gembira dibawah gemerlapan lampu bar dan musik yang berdetum keras. Dunia malam bising dengan ingar - bingar kesibukannya, Dia yakin jika mereka tidak akan pernah mengira bahwa ada makhluk lain selain manusia yang tengah memperhatikan kegiatan mereka dengan seksama. Sendirian, ditempat sepi dilantai dua gedung ini.

Pria itu menggoyang - goyangkan gelas digenggamannya, membuat cairan merah pekat didalamnya bergerak mengikuti goyangan gelas. Dia menghirup isi gelas itu dalam - dalam, merasakan bau manis dan juga amis dari cairan pekat itu, lalu meminumnya dengan perlahan sampai isi gelas itu tandas. Diletakkannya gelas berleher itu diatas meja bundar disampingnya, menimbulkan bunyi 'tuk' kecil yang hanya bisa didengar telinga sensitifnya diantara detuman musik itu. Manik hitamnya menatap kerumunan itu dengan datar. Hanya sekilas, sebelum ia berbalik pergi menuju sisi gedung yang gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

Title : L'amour Vrai

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance dan Fantasy

Cast : Ong Seongwoo, Kang Daniel, Takada Kenta, Hwang Minhyun, Kim Jonghyun, Kim Sanggyun, and Other

Main Pair : OngNiel

Author : Hwang Haerin

Summary : Mereka memiliki kulit yang dingin. Paras mereka lebih indah dibanding makhluk yang lain. Kulit mereka tampak lebih pucat dari manusia. Mereka dapat berpindah dengan cepat. Keberadaan mereka seolah tidak terasakan oleh manusia biasa/"Aku Ong Seongwoo"/"Aku tidak tau hyung suka hal - hal mitos seperti itu"/"Karena dia berbahaya"

Warning : Yaoi, OOC, Typo, Gaje, Vampfic, Bahasa yang tidak sesuai EYD, Rated bisa saja berubah sesuai mood Author, dll

Don't like ! Don't read !

Happy reading !

.

.

.

.

.

Rembulan telah kembali keperaduannya. Sinar matahari pagi perlahan menyongsong dari arah timur, menyebarkan kehangatannya keseluruh kota pada pagi hari ini. Pagi yang cerah beralaskan langit biru dan juga gumpalan awan putih yang bergerak perlahan mengikuti arah angin bertiup. Kicauan burung pipit terdengar bersahutan meramaikan pagi hari ini.

Jam telah menunjukan pukul 8 pagi saat pria itu membuka pintu rumahnya. Sepasang kaki beralaskan sepatu hitam itu melangkah keluar membawa sang pemilik menuju teras rumah sederhana miliknya. Dia menghirup udara dengan perlahan, menikmati udara sejuk pagi hari. "Pagi, halmeoni" Sapaan ringan ia lantunkan pada seorang wanita paruh baya disamping rumahnya. Wanita paruh baya itu menoleh dan membalas sapaan pria itu. Dia tersenyum lebar kemudian, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri wanita itu.

"Halmeoni sedang apa ?" Pertanyaan basa - basi itu keluar dari bibirnya. Manik coklat milik pria itu menatap sekumpulan tanaman bunga yang berjejer dibalik pagar pendek yang menjadi pembatas antara rumahnya dengan wanita itu. "Aku tengah menyiram bunga, Daniel" Kekehan kecil terdengar kemudian. "Tidakkah kau melihatnya ?" Lanjutnya yang hanya ditanggapi cengiran lebar dari pria itu.

Wanita paruh baya itu menggelengkan kepalanya singkat melihat kelakuan pria yang sudah ia anggap sebagai cucunya itu. Ia pun berbalik pergi, menghampiri sebuah kantung plastik yang sengaja ia letakkan diatas bangku panjang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Dia mengambilnya, lalu kembali lagi menuju tempatnya semula. "Ini untukmu" Ujar wanita itu memberikan kantung plastik itu pada Daniel yang diterima dengan perasaan bingung. "Apa ini, halmeoni ?" Dia membuka kantong plastik itu untuk melihat isinya. Lalu mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti saat melihat sebuah kotak bekal besar terdapat dalam kantong plastik tersebut.

"Aku membuatkannya untukmu. Makanlah nanti saat kau istirahat" Ujar wanita itu setelah melihat wajah kebingungan milik Daniel.

Ekspresi terkejut tampak terlihat diwajah pria berambut honey brown tersebut. Dia kembali menyerahkan kantong plastik itu pada wanita dihadapannya. "Tidak, halmeoni. Kau tidak perlu repot - repot memberiku bekal seperti ini" Ujarnya tak enak hati. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya wanita paruh baya itu memberikannya sekotak bekal untuknya dan dia merasa tidak enak pada wanita itu. Pasalnya wanita tua itu hanya tinggal sebatang kara, penghasilannya sebagai penjual bunga belum tentu dapat menghidupi kebutuhannya. Dia tentu saja tidak tega dan terus menolak pemberian wanita itu. Walau akhirnya selalu ia terima karena paksaan wanita itu.

"Tidak apa - apa, Daniel" Tangan wanita itu menahan tangan Daniel yang ingin menyerahkan kantong plastik tersebut. "Kau sudah kuanggap cucuku sendiri. Memberi bekal seperti ini tidak akan membuatku tidak bisa makan berbulan - bulan. Toh ini hanya kimbap saja" Ujarnya diantara senyuman diwajah keriputnya.

Daniel tidak membalas ucapan wanita itu. Wajahnya masih saja menampilkan ekspresi tidak enak yang selalu ia tunjukan jika wanita itu mulai keras kepala seperti ini. Dia menghela nafas kemudian. Lalu menerima kantong plastik itu dengan berat hati. "Terima kasih" Ujarnya pelan dengan senyuman kecil. Sebuah anggukan kecil dan juga ucapan 'sama - sama' ia terima dari wanita paruh baya itu. Dia masih saja merasa tidak enak pada wanita paruh baya itu.

Setelah berbincang - bincang sejenak. Daniel memutuskan berpamitan pada wanita itu saat jam dipergelangan tangannya telah menunjukan pukul 8.35. Setelah membungkukan badannya untuk berterima kasih lagi, pria berambut honey brown itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya diatas trotoar.

Suasana disekitar perumahan tempatnya tinggal terlihat ramai seperti biasa. Dalam perjalanannya, Daniel beberapa kali menghentikan langkah untuk menyapa ataupun membalas sapaan orang - orang yang ia kenal. Senyum lebar yang ia tunjukan saat ini mewakili suasana hatinya yang sedang baik, seperti suasana pagi hari yang sama dengan suasana hatinya. Aura positif terus saja keluar dari dirinya. Dalam setiap langkahnya ia berdoa, 'semoga hari ini terasa begitu menyenangkan'.

Tidak sampai 15 menit perjalanan yang ia lakukan untuk sampai dihalte bus tidak jauh dari kompleks perumahannya berada. Manik coklatnya memandang sekitar yang tampak ramai dengan ingar - bingar kesibukan masyarakat kota Seoul pagi hari ini. Jalan raya yang dipenuhi mobil merambat secara beraturan, papan - papan iklan yang terus berkedip, serta ramainya pejalan kaki membuat keadaan kota terlihat semakin hidup. Ia tersenyum lebar kala manik coklatnya menangkap segerombolan anak tk terlihat menyebrangi jalan dibantu oleh polisi lalu lintas tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Seragam kuning mereka terlihat begitu mencolok diantara orang - orang disekitar mereka. Mereka terlihat bersemangat menyanyikan lagu anak - anak yang sering ia dengar saat ia masih seumuran mereka. Ia terkekeh saat cuplikan masa lalu mampir dalam benaknya.

Cukup ia memandang gerombolan tersebut, karena beberapa saat kemudian sebuah bus telah berhenti dihalte tempatnya berada. Orang - orang disekitarnya mulai bersiap memasuki bus, begitupun juga dirinya. Setelah memastikan bahwa tidak ada satupun barang yang tertinggal, ia mulai masuk kedalam bus mengikuti alur teratur orang - orang disekitarnya.

Dia menjadi orang terakhir yang masuk kedalam bus. Manik coklat miliknya mengedar perlahan, mencari tempat kosong yang mungkin bisa ia tempati. Kemudian ia tersenyum, menghampiri kursi dibagian belakang yang menyisakan dua kursi disamping kanan. Dia melemparkan senyuman pada dua orang yang menempati tempat disisi kiri, tampak seragam SOPA membalut tubuh mereka -sepertinya mereka tengah membolos saat ini, mengingat jam telah menunjukan pukul 9 sekarang. Sebelum akhirnya dia mulai mengambil tempat disisi kanan pojok, tepat disebelah jendela bus yang menghadap langsung pada pemandangan kota Seoul.

Bus yang ia tumpangi mulai beranjak dari tempatnya. Tidak mengebut juga tidak pelan, bus ini bergerak mengikuti arah lalu lintas yang berjalan teratur. Daniel mengambil sepasang earphone dari dalam kantung jaketnya. Menyumpalkan benda kecil itu dikedua telinganya, sebelum mengutak - atik handphonenya untuk memilih lagu yang akan menemani perjalanannya kali ini.

* * *

Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk dapat mendengarkan lagu bergenre jazz favoritnya. Dia meletakkan handphonenya didalam kantong jaketnya, sebelum menumpukan kepalanya diatas tangan yang ia tumpukan pada pinggiran jendela bus. Manik coklat miliknya memandang pemandangan kota Seoul dari balik jendela, mengamati kesibukan kota Seoul yang kian meningkat ditiap detiknya.

Ia dapat merasakan jika bus yang ia tumpangi mulai memelankan kecepatannya secara perlahan dan akhirnya berhenti dengan sempurna. Daniel mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap kerumunan lain yang mulai berdatangan memasuki bus yang ia tumpangi. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk bus mulai berjalan kembali setelah para penumpang itu naik. Kerumunan yang baru saja datang itu memilih berdiri. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin duduk disampingnya sekarang, walau mereka tau kursi disebelahnya itu kosong.

"Hai" Tepukan dibahunya membuat pria itu tersentak kaget. Refleks dia mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap seorang pria yang tengah tersenyum lebar disampingnya. Daniel melepas earphone ditelinganya. Melayangkan pandangan bingung pada pria tersebut. 'Sejak kapan dia disini ?', dia bertanya dalam batinnya. "Maaf jika aku mengagetkanmu" Ujar pria itu dengan tatapan bersalahnya.

Daniel menganggukkan kepalanya singkat dan pelan. Perasaan bingung masih saja menyelimuti dirinya saat ini. "Ah, kau pasti bingung kenapa aku bisa disini bukan ? aku sebenarnya sudah duduk didepan sana tadi. Hanya saja disana ada sepasang kekasih yang tengah bermesraan. Jadinya aku pindah kebelakang saat melihat ada kursi kosong disebelahmu. Tadinya aku ingin meminta izin padamu, tapi melihat kau begitu terlarut dalam lagumu, aku langsung saja duduk tanpa meminta izinmu" Jelasnya seakan mengerti arti tatapan bingung Daniel. Dan memang dibangku depan bus ini ada sepasang kekasih yang tengah bermesraan. Itu sedikit berbahaya bagi para remaja ataupun beberapa orang dewasa yang belum mempunyai gandengan, bisa dipastikan jika kaum seperti itu akan merasakan panas dan dingin saat melihatnya. Sedikit mengerti, mungkin saja pria disampingnya ini merupakan salah satu dari mereka sehingga ia memutuskan pindah disampingnya.

"Its okay" Balas Daniel kemudian. Dia tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Toh ini bukanlah bus miliknya -melainkan milik hanya sedikit kaget saja melihat pria itu tiba - tiba saja sudah berada disampingnya tanpa bisa ia sadari keberadaannya. Apakah dia salah satu orang yang memiliki kemampuan khusus seperti anime bertemakan olahraga basket favoritnya ? Seketika Daniel menggelengkan kepalanya singkat, mencoba mengusir pemikiran aneh dari pikirannya.

Suasana menjadi hening sekarang. Kedua pria itu memilih untuk diam dan sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka masing - masing. Daniel telah kembali memandangi jalanan kota yang ramai. Dia begitu terlarut oleh pemandangan diluar sana mengabaikan segalanya yang ada didalam bus. Bahkan tatapan pria disampingnya sama sekali tidak ia hiraukan. "Aku Ong Seongwoo" Ucapan tiba - tiba itu membuat Daniel kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria itu. Tangan yang terulur didepannya ia tatapi sejenak. Sebelum ia menjabat tangan itu dengan perasaan canggung. "Kang Daniel" Ujarnya singkat dan gugup. Senyum tampan pria disampingnya itu cukup membuat ia menjadi kikuk.

Well, ia baru menyadari jika pria disampingnya itu sangat tampan. Iya, sangat tampan. Lihatlah rahang tegas itu, hidungnya yang teramat mancung, dan mata sayunya yang membuatnya terlihat tampak seksi itu. Kulitnya tampak sangat putih dan terlihat lebih pucat dari orang kebanyakan. Tapi itu menambah nilai plus untuknya yang memang menyukai seseorang dengan kulit yang putih. Kalau boleh jujur, pria disampingnya itu masuk kedalam tipenya. Jika pria itu memiliki umur yang lebih tua darinya, mungkin Daniel benar - benar akan mengajak pria itu berkencan.

'Astaga. Apa yang kupikirkan ?' Ringis Daniel dalam hati.

"Oh ya, kau akan pergi kemana ?" Tanya Seongwoo setelah beberapa saat mereka berdiam. Daniel yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan pikirannya sedikit tersentak kaget. Manik matanya memandang pria bernama Seongwoo itu tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. Hanya sebentar, kemudian dia berdehem sejenak untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya. "Aku akan pergi ke Universitas Kyunghee" Jawab Daniel kemudian.

Sebelah alis pria bermarga Ong itu terangkat sebelah mendengar jawaban Daniel. "Kyunghee ? Kau berkuliah disana ?" Tanya Seongwoo memastikan. Raut wajahnya tampak sangat penasaran saat ini. Namun anggukan kepala dari Daniel beberapa saat kemudian cukup membuat raut wajah penasaran miliknya menghilang. "Jurusan apa dan semester berapa ?" Tanyanya lagi. Entah kenapa, pria itu tampak seperti seorang wartawan sekarang. Sedikit membuat Daniel risih padanya. "Kedokteran, semester ke-2" Sahut Daniel mencoba bersikap biasa saja.

Senyuman lebar langsung mengembang diwajah Seongwoo sesaat setelah mendengar jawaban dari Daniel. Tanpa diduga pria itu mengambil tangan kanan Daniel dan menjabatnya dengan perasaan antusias. "Kalau begitu kita sama" Ujarnya dengan bersemangat. "Aku juga berkuliah di Kyunghee, jurusan kedokteran. Hanya saja aku berada disemester ke-4 saat ini" Ujarnya, lalu terkekeh kecil melihat mata sipit Daniel yang berusaha melebar -walau itu sangat mustahil. "Well, aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu juniorku sendiri seperti saat ini" Lanjutnya dengan senyum kecil. Beberapa saat kemudian dia pun berceloteh tentang berbagai hal dengan ekspresi yang beragam diwajahnya.

Daniel hanya dapat terdiam melihat setiap ekspresi yang terlihat diwajah Seongwoo. Dari pengamatannya, pria disampingnya itu tipe pria yang suka berbicara dan penuh dengan ekspresi - dia juga sama, tapi entah kenapa dia sedang malu - malu kucing saat ini-. Dan entah kenapa, hal itu membuat nilai tambah untuk menambah kadar ketampanan pria yang mengaku menjadi seniornya itu -walau Daniel masih kurang percaya dengan hal itu. Hei ! Bagaimana dia tidak bisa mengetahui ada senior setampan pria disampingnya ini ? Mengingat dia bersahabat dengan pembawa gosip, harusnya dia tahu akan hal ini. Dia harus bertanya pada Kenta nanti.

Ah, ngomong - ngomong. Jika pria disampingnya ini seniornya. Berarti dia lebih tua dari Daniel dong ?

"Ne, Seongwoo sunbaenim" Ucap Daniel memotong ucapan Seongwoo yang tengah menceritakan salah satu dosen mereka yang sering terlambat. Pria bermarga Ong itu mengalihkan atensinya pada Daniel. Manik hitamnya menatap Daniel lekat dengan sirat penasaran terpancar dari sana. Diperhatikan seperti itu, entah mengapa membuat Daniel gugup sendiri sekarang. Well, mungkin ini rasanya ditatapi oleh orang tampan, pikir Daniel tidak jelas. "Sunbaenim kelahiran tahun berapa ?" Tanya Daniel setelah mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya.

Seongwoo terdiam. Maniknya sama sekali tidak lepas dari wajah Daniel yang sedikit merona entah karena apa. Kemudian dia tersenyum kecil, sukses membuat rona diwajah Daniel lebih menggelap. "Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu ?" Kekehan Seongwoo membuat Daniel ingin menenggelamkan diri disungai han sekarang juga. "Aku kelahiran tahun 95" Ujarnya kemudian setelah melihat wajah Daniel yang terlihat sangat malu itu. Entah kenapa itu tampak menggemaskan dimatanya. "Astaga. Kau menggemaskan sekali" Ujarnya lagi dengan tangannya yang telah berada dikepala Daniel, lalu mengacak - acak surai honey brown itu dengan gemas.

Detak jantung Daniel sudah berdetak tidak karuan saat ini. Rona merah diwajahnya benar - benar tidak bisa ia kontrol dan membuat wajahnya merah padam semua sekarang. Dia tersenyum lebar, menampakan gigi kelincinya yang membuatnya tampak menggemaskan berkali - kali lipat dan hal ini tak disia - siakan Seongwoo untuk kembali mengacak - acak rambut Daniel saking gemasnya. "Kau manusia bukan sih ? Kenapa menggemaskan sekali ?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Daniel hanya bisa terkekeh - kekeh kecil. Dia merasa hatinya berbunga - bunga saat ini.

Tiba - tiba saja bus yang mereka tumpangi berhenti, namun cukup membuat kedua pria itu menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Seongwoo mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela dan melihat bahwa bus ini telah berhenti ditempat tujuannya. Menyadari hal ini, Daniel merasakan kecewa dalam hatinya. Entah kenapa dia tidak ingin berpisah dengan pria itu sekarang. Tanpa sadar ia menundukan kepalanya lesu.

"Hey, Daniel" Panggilan itu membuatnya mendongakkan kembali kepalanya. Sedikit terkejut melihat Seongwoo yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan tangan kanan yang terulur dihadapannya. "Kita sudah sampai. Mau turun bersama ?" Tanya Seongwoo setelah melihat raut kebingungan diwajah Daniel. Sedikit menunggu lama baginya sampai akhirnya tangan Daniel menerima uluran tangannya dan mulai berdiri disampingnya. Dia dapat merasakan Daniel sedikit tersentak kaget entah karena apa. Tapi dia memilih diam tidak peduli.

"Tentu"

* * *

Jam tengah menunjukan pukul 12 siang saat Daniel tengah berjalan dikoridor kampusnya untuk menuju kekantin. Pria bersurai honey brown itu nampak menjinjing tas hitamnya dan berjalan santai disepanjang perjalanannya. Sesekali senyuman kecil ia sunggingkan pada beberapa orang yang ia kenal saat berpapasan dengan mereka dikoridor ini. Jam kuliahnya telah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu dan sekarang dia ingin mengisi perutnya yang terus meronta selama perlajaran tadi dikantin, sebelum nantinya dia pulang kerumah dan bersantai diatas kasur. Beruntung dia hanya memiliki satu mata kuliah hari ini, setidaknya dia bisa bersantai sejenak sebelum dia pergi bekerja paruh waktu pukul 4 sore nanti.

Well, menjadi orang perantauan sepertinya mau tidak mau membuatnya harus hidup mandiri dikota besar seperti Seoul ini -kedua orang tuanya berada di Busan saat ini. Selain biaya hidupnya yang mahal, dia harus pintar mengatur keuangannya agar tidak cepat habis sebelum orang tuanya kembali mengirimkan uang bulanan disetiap bulannya. Karena Daniel itu orangnya cukup boros -karena kebiasaannya ngemil makanan manis setiap hari membuatnya mau tidak mau menyetok persediaan makanan manis tiap minggunya dan itu membutuhkan biaya yang cukup besar dibanding biaya makannya sendiri perharinya- dia memutuskan untuk bekerja paruh waktu untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya sehari - hari.

"Daniel !" Baru saja Daniel menginjakkan kakinya memasuki kantin, teriakan bernada cempreng itu langsung menyambutnya dengan antusias. Namun itu cukup membuat seisi kantin menoleh padanya dengan berbagai tatapan. Dalam hati Daniel menggerutu sebal pada sahabatnya -Kenta- yang tanpa tahu malu tengah melambai - lambaikan tangannya untuk menyuruhnya menghampiri pria itu. Dengan wajah yang tertunduk, pria bersurai honey brown itu berjalan cepat dan berusaha menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari orang - orang.

Pletak !

"Aduh !"

Setibanya ia disana, Daniel langsung saja mendudukkan dirinya disamping pria lain yang kebetulan satu meja dengan Kenta -sebelumnya ia telah memberikan jitakan keras dikepala Kenta. Dia menatap pria itu dengan penasaran, melihat bagaimana seriusnya ia membaca sebuah buku tanpa menghiraukan sekitarnya. "Minhyun hyung, kau sedang apa ?" Tanyanya tanpa menghiraukan protesan Kenta tentang betapa sakitnya jitakan Daniel dikepalanya.

Pria yang ia panggil Minhyun itu mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk. Mata rubah miliknya menatap sejenak kearah wajah Daniel yang tampak penasaran dengan buku yang ia baca. Sebelum akhirnya ia mengangkat buku itu dan menunjukkan sampulnya didepan wajah Daniel. "Kau bisa membacanya" Ujarnya singkat tanpa mau menjelaskan tentang apa yang ia baca.

Tanpa protes Daniel mulai membaca tulisan disampul yang usang itu, sebelum akhirnya kerutan dikening Daniel terlihat setelah membaca judul buku yang ditunjukan oleh Minhyun. "Vampire ?" Dia berkata dengan bingung. Ditatapnya wajah Minhyun yang tengah menatap datar padanya. "Aku tidak tau hyung suka hal - hal mitos seperti itu" Ujarnya sambil menurunkan buku itu dari wajahnya. Minhyun mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. Dia kembali menaruh buku bersampul usang itu kembali keatas meja. "Aku menemukannya tergeletak dilantai perpustakaan" Ujarnya dengan mata yang kembali menekuni bacaan yang ia bawa.

"Pencuri" Desis Kenta main - main yang hanya mendapat desisan tidak suka dari Minhyun.

Hening kemudian.

"Ngomong - ngomong soal vampire, apakah kalian percaya tentang mereka ?" Pertanyaan bernada penasaran itu tiba - tiba saja keluar dari mulut Kenta. Dia baru saja kembali setelah memesan makanan untuknya dan Minhyun -Daniel sudah membawa bekal sendiri. Kedua makhluk yang berada didepannya itu mengalihkan atensi mereka pada pria Jepang tersebut. Mereka terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mereka menjawab dengan jawaban yang berbeda.

"Tidak" - Daniel.

"Iya dan tidak" - Minhyun.

Daniel dan Kenta mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Minhyun. Pria itu masih saja sibuk membaca buku didepannya dengan tekun tanpa menghiraukan tatapan dari kedua sahabatnya. "Apa maksudmu, Minhyun ?" Katakanlah Kenta adalah orang yang kurang ajar, karena memanggil Minhyun yang jelas - jelas lebih tua darinya tanpa tambahan 'hyung'. Tapi karena Minhyun bukanlah orang yang peduli tentang hal tersebut, dia hanya bisa diam tanpa membantah. Minhyun menghela nafasnya sejenak, tangannya bergerak menutup buku yang sedari tadi ia baca, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua pria yang memandangnya dengan penasaran. "Kalian ingat kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu ?" Tanyanya kepada mereka.

Kenta mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan dari Minhyun. "Apa hubungannya dengan vampire ?" Tanyanya tidak mengerti. Dia sama sekali tidak paham dengan pertanyaan yang dilemparkan sahabatnya tersebut. "Itulah mengapa kau mendapat nilai F diujianmu kemarin, Kenta" Minhyun memutar bola matanya sebelum berucap demikian. Dia menghela nafas kemudian, tanpa menghiraukan Kenta yang tengah cemberut saat ini. "Hiraukan saja dia dan lanjutkan saja, hyung" Ujar Daniel yang merasa ini tidak akan selesai dengan cepat jika terus menanggapi Kenta.

"Polisi menemukan mayat dengan luka gigitan dilehernya. Selain itu ada berbagai luka cakaran hampir diseluruh bagian tubuh mayat. Yang lebih anehnya, mereka mengatakan tidak ada setetes darahpun yang tersisa dalam tubuhnya" Jelas Minhyun kemudian.

"Lalu, apa hanya karena hal itu bisa menjelaskan bahwa itu perbuatan vampire ? Bisa saja itu hanya akal - akalan para penjahat agar semua itu seolah - olah dilakukan oleh vampire" Ujar Kenta menyangkal penjelasan Minhyun. "Aku pikir juga begitu" Ujar Daniel menyetujui ucapan Kenta. Minhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar sangkalan kedua sahabatnya itu. "Aku juga berfikiran seperti itu" Ujarnya kemudian. "Aku hanya merasa ada yang salah dari kasus itu" Lanjutnya.

Kenta memberikan pandangan seolah - olah Minhyun tengah dirundung banyak masalah. Dengan bergegas pria Jepang itu beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju Minhyun, lalu memberikan tepukan keras pada punggung pria bermata rubah itu berkali - kali. "Sadarlah, Minhyun. Mungkin itu hanya efek terlalu lama membaca buku tentang vampire itu sehingga membuatmu menjadi seperti ini" Ujarnya masih dengan tangannya yang menepuk - nepuk keras punggung Minhyun. Namun setelahnya dia harus menerima akibat dari perbuatannya, karena setelahnya pria bermata rubah itu melayangkan sebuah sikutan keras diperutnya.

"Rasakan itu Bakata Kenta" Desis Minhyun pada Kenta yang tengah mengerang kesakitan. Lalu terjadilah perang adu mulut diantara kedua pria tersebut.

Daniel terdiam membaca buku yang ditemukan Minhyun -entah sejak kapan dia mengambilnya. Dia terlihat serius membaca kata tiap kata yang tertera diatas buku usang itu. Sesekali ia mengernyitkan dahinya saat beberapa kalimat familiar mengganjal dalam benaknya, seolah baru saja apa yang dikatakan dalam buku itu terjadi dikehidupannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Satu persatu memori kejadian hari ini terputar dalam otaknya.

 _'Mereka memiliki kulit yang dingin'_

 _'Paras mereka lebih indah dibanding makhluk yang lain'_

 _'Kulit mereka tampak lebih pucat dari manusia'_

 _'Mereka dapat berpindah dengan cepat. Keberadaan mereka seolah tidak terasakan oleh manusia biasa'_

Perlahan ditutupnya buku usang itu. Manik coklat miliknya nampak menerawang kosong pada benda didepannya. Dia terlihat sedikit gelisah entah karena apa. Dan itu tidak luput dari pandangan kedua sahabatnya.

"Daniel ? Kau baik - baik saja ?" Pertanyaan bernada khawatir itu keluar dari mulut Minhyun. Dengan segera pria itu melepaskan tangan Kenta yang entah sejak kapan sudah bertengger dirambutnya dengan kasar, hampir membuat pria itu terjatuh, namun untung saja dia dapat mengendalikan keseimbangannya dengan cepat, dan sekarang ia lebih memilih mencibir Minhyun dengan suara yang sedikit keras. "Jiwa ibu - ibunya kumat" Cibir Kenta. Minhyun tidak membalasnya, tapi setidaknya dia mendapat kesempatan untuk menginjak kaki Kenta dengan keras dan sukses membuat siempunya berteriak kesakitan.

"Aku tidak apa - apa, hyung" Daniel menjawab dengan senyuman yang ia coba kembangkan dibibirnya. Dia melepaskan tangan Minhyun yang bertengger dikedua bahunya dan memberi tatapan bahwa ia baik - baik saja. Minhyun tetap saja melayangkan tatapan khawatirnya pada Daniel, sebelum berdehem kecil dan mengacak - acak surai honey brown itu. "Jika ada apa - apa katakan pada hyung, mengerti ?" Daniel menganggukkan kepalanya singkat tanda ia mengerti.

Daniel maklum dengan sikap Minhyun yang seperti ini. Karena mereka sama - sama rantauan dari Busan, Minhyun sedikit tau bagaimana susahnya hidup sendiri dikota besar seperti ini. Tidak seperti Daniel yang masih satu tahun tinggal di Seoul, Minhyun sudah merantau kekota besar ini semenjak pria itu menginjak bangku SMA. Terhitung sudah 6 tahun pria itu disini. Kurang lebih dia tahu bagaimana rasanya hidup sendiri jauh dari orang tua. Maka dari itu, setiap Daniel butuh bantuan, pria itu selalu datang kepada Minhyun yang memang sudah berpengalaman dibandingkan dirinya yang masih awam dengan kehidupan kota.

Sedangkan, Kenta. Pria Jepang itu sudah berada di Seoul semenjak ia masih duduk dibangku kelas 4 SD -tidak heran jika bahasa koreanya begitu lancar untuk orang asing sepertinya. Karena ada masalah keluarga, keluarga Kenta memutuskan untuk pindah dan menetap di Seoul. Tapi hanya sampai Kenta berada kelas 3 SMP keluarga Kenta menetap di Seoul, setelah itu mereka kembali ke Jepang karena orang tua Kenta mendapatkan mandat untuk meneruskan usaha kakek Kenta di Jepang. Kenta tidak ikut, dia sudah jatuh cinta dengan negara gingseng ini sehingga membuat pria berdarah Jepang asli itu memilih tinggal disini sendirian.

Awalnya hanya Minhyun dan Kenta saja yang dekat. Mengingat dulu mereka sempat satu sekolah saat SMA -walau tidak satu kelas, karena Minhyun lebih tua setahun darinya dan mereka dekat karena mereka sama - sama berada didalam klub vokal sekolah dulunya. Mereka bertemu Daniel saat OSPEK yang selalu diselanggarakan untuk mahasiswa baru diuniversitas mereka setiap tahunnya. Kenta dan Daniel satu kelompok saat itu, karena mereka juga berada satu jurusan, sedangkan Minhyun senior mereka dijurusan kedokteran yang menjabat sebagai salah satu panitia penyelenggara OSPEK dan ditugaskan untuk membimbing kelompok mereka.

Pertemuan mereka bukanlah hal yang spesial. Hanya dimulai obrolan - obrolan kecil para perantauan yang lama - kelamaan semakin membuat mereka dekat. Dan jadilah persahabatan mereka.

"Ngomong - ngomong, tadi pagi kamu berangkat sama Ong Seongwoo sunbaenim ya, Dan ?" Tanya Kenta memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. Tangannya sibuk mengaduk - aduk jus mangga pesanannya. Daniel yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. Setahunya tadi saat dia dan Seongwoo berangkat bersama menuju kampus, sahabatnya itu belum datang. "Bagaimana kau bisa tau ?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Melihat Daniel yang penasaran, Kenta hanya bisa tertawa kecil. Dia menumpukan sebelah kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya sebagai penyangga. Dia melayangkan tatapan sok tahunya pada pria bergigi kelinci itu. "Hohoho ~ tidak ada yang tidak Takada Kenta ketahui didunia ini" Ujarnya dengan nada bangganya. Minhyun yang sedang memakan kimbap milik Daniel hanya bisa mencibir disela - sela kunyahannya. "Iya. Tapi nilainya F semua sama saja bohong" Ujarnya sadis.

Kenta berpura - pura batuk mendengarnya. Dia berdehem sejenak, sebelum menendangkan kakinya pada kaki Minhyun dikolong meja. "Aku tau kau pintar. Tapi kau masih kurang update dibandingkan diriku, Minhyun-ssi" Dan Minhyun hanya bisa mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli.

"Jadi ?" Tanya Daniel.

"Well, ada seorang mahasiswa yang melihatmu berjalan dengannya tadi pagi" Kenta berdecak kagum kemudian. "Kau hebat, Daniel ! Kau satu - satunya orang yang bisa berjalan bersama dengan Ong Seongwoo. Apalagi berangkat bersamanya ! Oh ! Betapa irinya aku denganmu" Ujar Kenta dengan nada yang sangat mendramatisir. Daniel mengangkat sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti. Apa yang spesial dari berangkat bersama dengan Ong Seongwoo itu ? Kecuali karena dia tampan, itu pengecualian. "Memangnya apa yang spesial ? Kupikir itu biasa saja" Ujarnya masih tidak mengerti.

Kenta kembali mendecakkan lidahnya, kini dengan raut wajahnya yang sebal. "Berjalan dengan salah satu pangeran kampus adalah hal yang luar biasa, Kang Daniel ! Betapa ratusan orang diuniversitas ini menginginkan sekedar betatap muka dengannya kau tau ? dan kau dengan santainya mengatakan ini bukanlah hal yang spesial ? Heol !" Kenta menjelaskan dengan nada bicara yang terdengar jengkel. Entah kenapa dia ingin sekali menguyel - uyel wajah sahabatnya itu saking gemasnya dengan ketidak pekaannya terhadap hal itu. Dan lihat lah dia ! Lihatlah dia yang dengan entengnya hanya ber-'oh' ria tanpa beban apapun. Astaga ! Bolehkah dia membuang Daniel keantartika sekarang ?

"Sudahlah, Kenta. Menurutku apa yang dikatakan Daniel itu benar. Tidak ada hal yang spesial hanya dengan berjalan bersama dengan Ong Seongwoo. Itu hanya hal biasa saja" Ujar Minhyun yang merasa lelah dengan sifat mendramatisir Kenta. Dan ia hanya bisa menghela nafas singkat saat Kenta menatapnya dengan sinis. "Kau bisa mengatakan hal itu karena kau sudah memiliki Jonghyun, Hwang Minhyun" Ujarnya kemudian.

Minhyun memutar bola matanya singkat. "Jangan membawa - bawa Jonghyun".

"Memangnya sejak kapan Ong Seonwoo jadi pangeran kampus ? Kenapa aku baru tahu ?" Tanya Daniel penasaran. Hampir saja Kenta akan menjawab hal tersebut, tapi tidak jadi karena Minhyun telah mendahuluinya lebih dahulu. "Kau sibuk dengan klub Dance mu, Dan. Jadi kau tidak tahu akan hal itu. Lagi pula saat ia pindah kesini kau sedang melaksanakan lomba, bukan ?" Ujar Minhyun menjelaskan. Daniel terdiam, berusaha mengingat - ingat kapan lomba itu berlangsung. Kemudian dia mengangguk - angguk paham setelah perkataan Kenta sehari setelah lomba itu berlangsung tentang senior baru mereka pindahan dari Perancis yang mendaftar dikampus mereka. "Pindahan dari Perancis itu ya ?" Minhyun dan Kenta mengangguk meng-iyakan.

"Tapi apa yang membuat ia menjadi pangeran kampus ?"

"Karena dia tampan tentu saja" Kembali Minhyun memotong Kenta yang akan membalas pertanyaan Daniel. Melihat hal tersebut Kenta hanya bisa memberengut dan kembali memakan makanannya dengan brutal. Daniel menatap sahabat seumurannya itu dengan kasihan sebelum mendapat teguran 'abaikan dia' dari Minhyun melewati tatapan matanya. "Tapi dia dikenal sebagai orang yang dingin dan juga misterius. Dia juga tidak pernah terlihat dimana pun saat jam istirahat. Itulah mengapa orang susah mendekatinya" Lanjut Minhyun.

Dingin dan misterius ? Ingatan Daniel langsung berputar pada kejadian saat dia bertemu dengan seniornya tadi pagi. Daniel mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti. Yang benar saja ?

"Tapi kusarankan jangan pernah berdekatan dengannya" Ucapan tiba - tiba dari Minhyun itu membuatnya tersentak dari alam pemikirannya. Daniel dan Kenta menatap bingung pada Minhyun yang tengah memasang wajah seriusnya. Wajahnya seolah mengatakan jika apa yang akan ia katakan bukanlah suatu candaan semata.

"Karena dia berbahaya"

Dan ucapan Minhyun itu benar - benar membuat mereka semakin tidak mengerti dengan maksud Minhyun tentang pria bernama Ong Seongwoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Note :

Ini fanfic pertama ku tentang Produce 101. Semoga kalian suka :)

Silahkan beri kritik dan saran yang membangun untuk kelanjutan fanfic ini untuk kedepannya.

Aku gak bisa ngejanjiin update cepet karena aku sendiri sibuk direal life ku. Aku siswa tingkat akhir, jadi dibulan - bulan ini aku bakalan sibuk sama ujian yang menantiku. Jadi aku harap kalian bisa memaklumi.

Terima kasih karena sudah membaca.

Review ?

Semarang, 05 Februari 2018

/Hwang Haerin/


End file.
